99 Je t'aime Gon!
by fxjenreew
Summary: killua confused to choose what he had with Gon to adventure together or protecting Alluka from her brother's attack? and also expressed his feelings to Gon on here! [Oneshoot] KilluaxGon


Kini malam sunyi dan silent. Bintang-bintang serta dekorasi yang indah dilangit, membuat dua anak berambut putih dan hitam menikmatinya sembari tidur terlentang di Bukit, sebuah tempat di Whale Island.

"ne, Killuaa.." suara bisikan itu hadir di telinga anak berambut putih dan menoleh kepada asal suara itu, yakni anak berambut hitam.

"hn?" ucap Killua pada Gon. Gon menutup matanya pelan-pelan, dan berkata "aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari, aku telah menemukan ayahku, Ging. Dulu kau bilang kau akan berada di sisiku sampai kau mempunyai keinginan, ne.. apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama adikmu? Alluka?" ucap Gon dengan lirih. Dan juga lembut.

Killua terdiam saat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Gon. Selama ini memang benar, killua sudah mencari apa yang dirinya sendiri inginkan. Yaitu, berada di Sisi Gon, Selamanya. Killua ingin Gon menganggap dirinya lebih dari teman, bahkan sahabat. Yaa.. bisa dibilang um.. couple?

"tidak tahu, jika aku pergi bersama Alluka dan menjaganya dari serangan kakakku, aku akan kembali ke tempat dimana ada kepahitan 99% dan kemanisan 1%" jawab Killua sambil membuka selimutnya, hari itu hari yang gerah, bahkan malam-pun membuatnya gerah, maklum. Disini tidak ada Kipas angin, tapi jika selimutnya dibuka, tubuhnya akan dihinggapi Nyamuk.

"Ne, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, bukan terpaksa. Jika kau ingin bersama Alluka, lakukanlah.. biarkan aku sendiri.. aku bisa menjaga diri.." ucap Gon dengan nada yang.. um.. begitulah..

Killua yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya luluh, bukan karna apa.. tapi Killua sungguh, tidak ingin meninggalkannya, dia ingin bersama Gon, berpetualang bersama, makan bersama, tidur bersama, pergi bersama, dan apapun yang penting bersama Gon. Tapi dipihak lain, ia merasa kasihan dengan Alluka yang akan ditindas oleh Kakaknya, Illumi.

"hn, memangnya kau betah berada disampingku terus menerus?" ucap Killua meyakinkan Gon. Gon tersenyum lebar dan berkata "tentu saja! Apapun akan menyenangkan jika Killua berada di sisiku!" ucap Gon yang sukses membuat Killua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan membuat rona merah di pipi Killua.

"Jangan katakan sesuatu yang Bodoh! Ba~Ka~ apa kau tidak merasa malu berkata seperti itu?!" ucap Killua sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Killua merasa, Senang, karna Gon menyembut kata-kata itu. Tapi di sisi lain, juga Malu karna Gon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya malu.

"Tidak, aku tidak malu, karna aku mengungkapkan perasaan hatiku! Tidak enak kalau disembunyikan terus menerus, makanya aku mengucapkan sesuai naluriku. Sekarang, hatiku sudah lega~" ucapnya. Perkataan itu membuat Killua sadar akan perasaanya, Killua ingin menyatakannya, bahwa Killua ingin bersama Gon selamanya dan juga menganggap Killua lebih dari sekedar Sahabat.. Killua menyayangi Gon, tapi ia tidak yakin apa perasaan Gon sama dengannya.. ya.. bisa dibilang.. Tidak percaya diri.

"tapi, kupikir kupikir kau akan bersama Alluka, padahal aku ingin sekali bersamamu terus menerus. Melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan denganmu. Tapi.. ya.. aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi terserah Killua mau sama Alluka atau aku.." ucap Gon sekali lagi yang sukses lagi lagi membuat wajah Killua memerah akibat Perkataanya.

Killua terdiam sejenak, senang. Ya, senang kini yang ada di hatinya, dia bilang ingin bersama denganku? Mungkin ini mimpi, eh, Tidak! ini bukanlah mimpi! Ini kenyataan! Kenyataan yang bagiku sangat.. sangat.. aarghh.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya yang pasti sangat Senang sekaligus malu, dan perasaan itu tercampur aduk.

"w-w-whaat? Apa yang kau katakan Gon?!" ucap Killua pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gon tadi. Killua ingin mendengar sekali lagi kata-kata Gon yang tadi!

"Aku bilang, Aku ingin bersamamu terus! Dan juga berpe-" kata-kata Gon terhentikan karna sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Chocolate. Mata Gon terbelalak saat Killua menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Killua kini tidak bisa menahan perasaanya, perlakuan Killua mencium Gon tejadi sendirinya, seolah tubuhnya digerakkan oleh sesuatu, tapi ini tidak!

Gon memeluknya dan membalas ciuman dari Killua. Killua kaget, Gon membalas ciuman tersebut, dan kata pertama yang muncul di batin Killua, "Yes! Aku akhirnya bisa ciuman dengan Gon!" begitulah.

"Ne, Gon.. Je t'aime.." ucap Killua dengan lembut, berbisik kepada Telinga Gon yang membuat Gon geli sendiri.

"Je t'aime? itu apa Killua?" ucap Gon dengan wajah Polosnya. Killua lupa, Gon tidak akan tahu istilah-istilah yang seperti itu. "Che'.. kau bisa mencarinya sendiri.." ucap Killua, Killua tahu, pasti wajahnya sudah semerah Tomat akibat Ciuman dengan Gon, tapi ia memberanikan diri menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengetahuinya sekarang!" paksa Gon padanya. Killua tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa arti istilah tersebut, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk Gon.

"A-A-Aishiteru.."

Killua mengatakan itu dengan arghh.. akhirnya dia bisa menyatakannya pada Gon, sukses membuat wajah dirinya sendiri seperti warna Tomat!

Kata-kata itu masuk kedalam telinga Gon, dapat diliat muka Gon yang memerah, Gon meresponnya dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. "Killua.. mengapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang?" balasnya. Killua tidak mengerti apa maksud Gon, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir.. Apa?! Jangan-jangan.. Gon menyukaiku juga?

"A-apa maksudmu, Gon?" Tanya Killua pada Gon. "aku juga sudah menunggumu berkata seperti itu padaku, eh tapi, apa itu berarti kau akan bersamaku?!" dapat terlihat jelas, senyuman lebar yang tertera pada Wajah Gon, yang semakin membuat Killua merasa ingin menciumnya lagi.

"kalau kamu pingin aku bersamamu, kupikir aku akan bersamamu lagi.." ucap Killua malu-malu. "hontonii?! Yattaa! Kita akan terus bersama selamanya! Kini hidupku sempurna!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Killua dari Samping. Killua cukup Shock saat tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Gon, tapi lama kelamaan.. itu terasa hangat.. senyum lembut tanpa paksaan terukir dalam wajah Killua. Ya.. Killua kini merasa Lega.. perasaanya terbalas oleh Gon.

Baginya, Bersama Gon itu 99% Menyenangkan dan 1% pahit. Yang pahitnya adalah saat Gon masih menganggap Killua sebagai Sahabat! Padahal seharusnya Sepasang Kekasih!

Yattaaaaaaaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic.. butuh waktu bentar buat ff ini.. hehe.. aku harap kalian menyukainya! DON'T BE SILENT READER! Review please..:)

RnR? Please..


End file.
